warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons/@comment-87.143.120.223-20130928002213/@comment-188.96.82.98-20131019232121
Hey people First off to the Grammar-Nazis: stop your Bitching, OPs text was quite understandable. English isn't everyones mothertongue, and even among those a perfect grammar can be hard to find. Also this isn't a formal letter to your superior but a wikis comment section, so you might say: getting the point of the text is more important than asthetic perfection of the written word. Now something personal for OP: your choice of words makes me think you might be one of those people who see a conspiracy by "them" everywhere. no offense, its just that the words/phrases: "none of you see, ignorant, truth is hard, being an victim, open your eyes" seem to be really popular among those people. Back to Topic! So dude, someone might have once told you that most people need money to make a living. Hard Fact: Most of aforementioned people get that money by working! Now most of the time people work at companys/studios/whatever, that being said those places dont just magically generate money. This money has to come from some place, most of the time that place is actually a person. many persons at that. these persons are called customers as far as i know, maybe consumers. but these cruel persons dont just give their money to the companys for nothing, they want something in return. (my personal experience offers a reason for this behaviour: the so called customers have to work for their money too) Now lets put this general concept into the context: DE is a company, the programmers, developers, designers and whoever else (jup even the person cleaning the toilets there) were hired by this company. They want money for their work, so where does DE get that money from? RIGHT! from their product: Warframe. Since Warframe is a game there are different options to make money off of it: 1. Selling the game (copies) itself, in the past (maybe even today) the most common method. cons: well you need buy the game to play it! 2. Selling the game and DLCs (aka. the EA way) cons: you only get the full content for shitloads of money. 3. Via third party advertisements. cons: tons and tons of advertisements ingame damage the overall look of the game. 4. The better (best) ingame content is exclusive to people who buy it with real money (aka. pay to win) cons: do i really have to write it out? 5. Cosmetic things, speedier progress and other non game deciding things have to be bought with real money (Warframes method). cons: if you dont want to spend money you have to grind/ be patient 6. (actually 2. but i am too lazy to rearrange this paragraph) playing the game costs a monthly sum of money (aka. pay to play) cons: if you pay for a prolonged time you might stop playing the game early, thus wasting money. So, coming to the conlusion soon, DE has to "convince" people to get at least some of the non necessary things to keep the company running, thus let those people have a job there. If that means releasing new content that is bought with real money by people who cant wait for 12-24 hours, so be it. If you dont want this, then there are a few options for you: 1. become a pirate and pirate some games that are being sold. 2. play Indie games by people who make the games in their free time. 3. overthrow the whole economy and money system, replacing it with something different. As for the Bugs: Yes they exist. Are they gamebreaking? no. Is the game fun even though it has bugs? you have to answer this one for yourself. But consider: this is a BETA game. This means it WILL have bugs. If you stumble upon one of these cute little 6 legged fellows let DE know about it, it would be best to mention how you found it, so DE can send in a vermin exterminator and get rid of them crawling around the game. Thats it, im not sorry about my expressions, personal insults, the lenght of the text or anything else. bye dudes!